halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Archive 18
AIM I can get on right now. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] I'm rather busy right now, but I can leave you with a I LOVE SPAM email address. Oh, please make a note that I only check my inbox once a month. :) Anyway, it seems you've already brought in Kam Nadiah into the RP (That Delta Article). Do you "really" want her "in" the RP? If so, well, expect a post once a week. 14:26, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Can we meet in the IRC now? 14:28, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Gmail huh? Let me create a new account first and then we could talk on your "G-chat"... 15:18, 14 January 2009 (UTC) There. Happy now? 4scension@gmail.com 15:33, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Jamal's role in BVA I came up with... something. I'll shoot you an email later today. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 16:11, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Help If you are good at making templates could you help fix this one http://galaxywars.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Clone_Infobox it is not working right. Eaite'Oodat 21:00, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Article How does this article look Allen Drakford.Alpha 115 01:33, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Also could you please help me with Project: Hell's Army, i feel that your biology skills would greatly help me make it better.Alpha 115 02:59, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering if DaG is still going on; I was highly interested in it! -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 17:43, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Check Yar E-Mails sent ya a new one still yet to Respond :) Gunnery Sergeant McCallan 19:09, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Can you fix my Era problem? I can't get the End Time Era to work...-- BVA May you please log into gmail, I have something important for you. :) -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 00:48, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Template Assistant Request I'm rather unable to do the really complex template stuff, so could you do something for me, if possible? Could you add a "hide" function to my template. It's become overly long, so I thought it'd be a good idea, but I can't figure out how to add it. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:49, 16 January 2009 (UTC) 8th Irish Hey I know you asked if you wanted to co-write and i said yes, but i was wondering what you were planning to do with it? Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:00, 16 January 2009 (UTC) p.s I got GMail at long last :D, if interested lemme know :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:16, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Wow... Just Wow. You have potrayed them better than I ever could have. Thank You :) Warmest Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:40, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I have been checking every edit you made (I get E-Mail notifications) and Wow. You are a natural writer. I love what you have done! Thank You! ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 20:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC) FORCE RECON I would be interested in using FORCE RECON for a upcoming Fan Fiction i plan on writing, if you could get on AIM, it would be much apprecciated. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] BVA Mind if I join? Or are you too far in? -- The State(Decrees)( ) 21:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Righto! :) -- The State(Decrees)( ) 22:08, 16 January 2009 (UTC) BVA Add Hey Relentless, Can I add one last character to BVA? The Character is Rick Johnson, another FORCE RECON Operator. Is it okay, or not? ShockTrooper GMail Hey, I recently Got GMail and I was wondering if you would want to add me? Regard, ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:21, 17 January 2009 (UTC) it's medicwolfpack@googlemail.com I will be on tomorrow or within an Hour or so. ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 20:36, 17 January 2009 (UTC) 2042 Hey RR, I'm back. First off, thanks for using the diary quote on the Midgard page. I'll be on Gmail later tonight and will be able to discuss 2042's fate (see Apollo's updated diary). While I'd prefer that he lived (I've found some cool pictures for him), I can understand how a rogue element such as he would make things to confusing. Hopefully we can discuss this in a few hours. Signature If you got a problem with my sig, you'd better be goin' apeshit over 117649AR's sig. Besides, mine dosen't muss up any coding, as far as i've seen. I can't see it "obstructs the coding of adjacent lines" there, because I and Subtank don't have # for our votes. Give me a better example. BVA What just happened... [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Hello! Regarding articles Hello RR! I was thinking, while I was making my articles I did some searching for other users articles to see if I could link my spartans/trainees as friends to fellow Spartans/trainees so It could be one massive linked story. Sincerely BVA... too big... please archive... Its to hard to load, please archive some, or even most of it! [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] BVA Plot Hey RR, Could you send me an E-Mail to my G-Mail giving me an idea about what's going on. Thanks Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 20:28, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Project Pages Yes, project pages, like celebrity death match, survival of the fittest, etc etc Hey Don't mean to stalk you, but could you check to my message on Halopedia? Grievous797 RE:Hey I'll just post what I said in a message to you. Grievous797 posted 4 days ago Hopefully you'll see this over the weekend. Since I have left Halopedia and Halo Fanon, I DO NOT want to be in the credits or mentioned in the credits of Common Denominator. Dragonclaws sent a message to you after I asked him about it. I've been waiting on a response for over a month. Grievous797 RE;RE:Hey Alright, I can retire from Wikia now. :P Grievous797 Sorry Sorry for not making myself clear. All I wanted to know was what I could expect from You over the next few posts. Hope this clears it up. Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 15:57, 24 January 2009 (UTC) RfA Dear RR, I was wondering what happened to mine,CTs and Sgt.Johnson's RfA Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 15:40, 26 January 2009 (UTC)